


【桃兰斯】无爱无德

by Tealwaysodoit



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: M/M, 前期强暴, 双桃x铜牌包, 这种自嗨pwp连载就不费心打tag了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealwaysodoit/pseuds/Tealwaysodoit
Summary: | Chris X Lance & Evans X Lance | 学生Chris+橄榄球教练Evans X 《铜牌巨星》体操教练Lance || 强制爱 | 3P |





	【桃兰斯】无爱无德

他最英俊的学生是个变态。

其实也不算是他的学生，毕竟他妈的克里斯吝啬到根本不会在他身上花一点钱，什么高昂的课时费更是想都不要想。不过他永远都不会否认后半部分：克里斯很年少，却是个实实在在的变态，比如说现在他就在被那种自以为是的垃圾目光视奸。

兰斯·塔克对着面前的学生们扬了扬下巴示意自由活动，然后拎起一根体操棒走向休息区。年轻人穿着宽松的运动衫，正敞着腿大咧咧地坐在台子上，一头金发支棱着。看到他走来克里斯露出一个笑，看起来像是在打量什么人送给自己的漂亮礼物，轻浮又惹人生厌。至少惹兰斯讨厌。一直以来，他都难以忍受也无法理解这世上竟会有人不仅不崇拜他、反而还想操他。

“你怎么又来了？”他烦躁地说，不想离克里斯太近。说实在的，这期的学生里有几个的身材相当正，他可不希望在睡到她们之前被她们看到有流氓对自己动手动脚。克里斯倒是不太介意距离的远近，坐在原地没动，懒洋洋地仰起头：“来看看今天你愿不愿意被我操。”

“你他妈给我去死吧。”兰斯压低了声音骂骂咧咧，心里恶心起来，拿着体操棒挥了挥：“我不可能跟你上床。这么饥渴建议你去19号找埃文斯，他是个练橄榄球的死基佬。”

“谢谢你这么关心我，不过我已经上过两节他的课了。我还是更喜欢练体操的屁股。”

有女孩在远处快活地叫喊，兰斯转过头，恰到好处地展示了一个相当迷人的笑容。“别在高低杠上玩，艾拉！”

得到几句挑逗的笑声和飞吻后他才转回来，脸色重新变得阴沉又不耐。“离我远点，克里斯。”一连多日的骚扰令他的底气不是很足，克里斯笑了，眼神赤裸又下流，仿佛这话是兰斯在被干的时候说出来的。

实际上，他也确实被干了。一个小时后在洗手间被克里斯堵住并搡倒在台子上的兰斯·塔克想，操他妈的，我的人生全完了。

那时他正在洗手。他对一切都有一种高高在上的、嫌弃式的洁癖，比如说上厕所前后都要洗手，就因为他不喜欢摸过那么多公用器材后又直接握住自己的鸡巴。冲到一半的时候卫生间的门响了一下，他抬起头，从镜子中看到了身后的克里斯。

不得不说他为此打了个冷战。克里斯还是那样漫不经心地笑眯眯的，但眼神深处透露出来的意味又像是要把他生吞活剥了。兰斯埋头佯装镇定地洗手，决定一口气将冷暴力做到底，直到他瞥到克里斯手插着兜、一只脚勾过墙角的拖把向前一踢，坚硬的长长的木杆直接斜着卡在了门框上，将厕所的门把手自里面别住了。

兰斯惊疑不定地转身，终于睁眼瞧他了：“你在干什么？”

克里斯奇怪地看了他一眼，仿佛他才是做出不堪举动的那一个：“我没跟你说过我要操你吗？”

“我他妈又没答应——”

“所以我把门锁上了。”克里斯走过来，兰斯向后靠在洗手台上，身子已经止不住地发抖：“别。克里斯，你别……我操！”

克里斯直接揪着他的衣领把他拎了起来，兰斯咒骂着挣扎，他搞不懂对方究竟是哪里来的那么多力气，一边掰着克里斯的手腕一边还是被粗暴地按到了台子上，后脑勺砰地撞上镜面。他慌乱地摸到溅在洗手池边上冰凉的水，又嫌恶又不敢抹在克里斯身上，只好在自己的裤子上蹭蹭手，心里怕得要命，嘴上依旧不干不净的：“你再动老子就拧掉你鸡巴——”

“你拧一下试试看。”克里斯居然还笑得出来，仅仅只像是被母兽呲了一下牙的公狮，仿佛兰斯这种人的任何威胁都不足挂齿。兰斯气得直蹬腿，他是真切地不愿意碰其他男人那东西，可克里斯竟然挺了挺胯隔着裤子撞了一下他的手，几乎是立刻就让他吓得弹起来把那只被猥亵的手地举到一边。克里斯被他的反应逗笑了，凑上来很响亮地“啵”了一声：“你还真是够可爱的。”

兰斯被这个突如其来的吻吓懵了。克里斯亲在他的嘴唇上，亲完之后又舔了舔他的唇缝，又像爱抚又像威胁。他闭紧了嘴不敢再讲话，生怕对方要把舌头也伸进来。以往跟女孩儿接吻的时候兰斯都不是回回都会伸舌头的。克里斯的唇贴着他的唇，沉声说：“嘴张开。”

兰斯恼怒地摇头，提膝去撞克里斯的胯下。克里斯不动声色，手掌稳稳地接住他又顺势把他的腿往上折，笑道：“劲儿还不小。”

每日练体操的成果就体现在这里了。兰斯身体的柔韧性好得惊人，上半身彻底被按倒在台子上，两条腿向上折出一个不可思议的角度来，几乎被对叠在了一起。这个姿势使他的屁股正好对着克里斯的胯，即便是隔着一层体操裤兰斯也猛地涨红了脸，双腿在男人紧按的掌下挣动：“我操你——”

克里斯“嘘”了一声，掏出一把小刀。

锋利的刀尖暂时平息了体操教练的吼叫，兰斯瞪大眼睛，整个人都僵住了。刀子让他又想起了对方究竟是什么样的人：成年前就是不良少年，第一次见面就隔着裤子狠狠抓了一把他的臀缝，打架向来不会输。他突然胆怯起来，示好似的安分了一下：“你干什么……”

“怂货。”克里斯讥笑，刀尖贴上兰斯的屁股比划。后者的求饶还没脱口，一声布帛撕裂的声音就响了起来：克里斯直接连内裤一起给他的裤裆开了个洞。

兰斯脸上的血色褪得一干二净。他从来没想过克里斯是要来真的，被骚扰得最多的时候他也仅仅只是想大不了给对方做个手活让他消停下去，但他一直理所当然地觉得克里斯不会操一个满嘴脏话的直男的屁股。但拂上下体的凉风又告诉他这是真的，他眼看着克里斯慢条斯理地给手指挤上润滑剂——还挺贴心，虽然只挤了吝啬的一点——突然明白木已成舟，锤了一下台面，眼眶终于泛起红来。

第一根手指戳进来的时候他咬紧下唇没吭声，闭上眼睛极力忽视即将被强奸的痛苦。克里斯果真只用了一点点润滑剂，大概只是为了等下他自己的鸡巴不会被夹得太痛，兰斯抖了一下，感觉心里的什么东西也被那根手指捅破了。克里斯皱着眉把食指也并进去，近乎粗暴地来回插他，指根都撞上穴口，双指不耐烦地在穴里反复勾起又叉开，一副快点让这个小穴能容纳下自己的性器就好才不管兰斯死活的模样。兰斯忍了又忍，终于还是在被指甲刮疼的时候开了口：“操你的能不能轻点……”

克里斯抬头看了他一眼，笑了一声，抽出手指，把黏稠的湿液都胡乱抹在那个惊恐的穴口上。“你别搞错了，我在强奸你。把我的腰带解开。”

“我他妈先杀了你——操！”

克里斯一掌抽上他的屁股，兰斯觉得他是用了十成十的力气，因为那片臀瓣立刻就火辣辣地痛了起来。他抽搐着惨叫一声，下意识地就摸下去要护住屁股，克里斯却直接抓起他手腕把他的手按上自己胯间鼓鼓囊囊的一团：“快点。”

有那么一瞬间，兰斯想把克里斯捏废，但是那把刀就像看透他心思似的比上他的喉咙口，逼出了他满身的冷汗。他突然就僵住了，仰起头和克里斯对视，脸色煞白，像是第一次意识到了强奸犯的可怕。

兰斯重新垂下头，伸手去解克里斯的腰带。他的手指直打抖，在那个硬挺的大家伙弹出来的时候瑟缩了一下，难得服软地低声求道：“你慢点，我——呃呃呃呃啊啊！”

他以为自己从内到外都被劈成两半了。克里斯的扩张和润滑剂还真是他妈的恰到好处，又能在一瞬间直接插开他捅到底，又能让那个准备不充分的小穴疼到痉挛。兰斯顾不得那把在身前晃悠的刀子了，他仰起头一边蹬腿一边疯狂地嘶叫起来，一只脚踢上克里斯的肩膀：“我操——我操，拿出去，求你操你妈求你——”

他在那里神志不清胡言乱语，克里斯被他蹬了个趔趄，丝毫不生气地顺便脱了他那只脚上的鞋丢到一边，把他那条腿挂在肩上，身体前倾向里一压，自己爽得闭了闭眼：“操，真紧……你这是求人的态度吗？”

兰斯别过头“嗬嗬”地抽气，眼泪成串地往下掉，他口不择言地又哭又骂了半天，在克里斯抽离的时候抽筋似的一抖，抖到一半就重新被硬热的阴茎捅穿了：“呜呃——”

被强行操开的处子穴紧得惊人，高热的内部一上来就崩溃般地抽搐着裹紧了性器，每一处都像是有张甜软的小嘴在吸，克里斯费力地顶在深处研磨几下，只觉得鸡巴都被层层的嫩肉吮住了拔不出来，爽得腿根发抖，克制着往外拔的时候又在胡乱喃喃的人的另一边屁股上落下一掌：“给我放松点！”

兰斯哀叫一声，似乎不知道怎么放松，后穴无助地蠕动着贴上来。克里斯咬牙切齿地往湿泞的穴里顶，两只手捏着双臀强行往两侧掰：“别他妈夹我——”

“啊、啊啊！又不是我的错！”

克里斯没再说话，集中精力对付这个紧得过分的后穴。年轻气盛的青年用力掰着兰斯的臀瓣，不管不顾地往深处打桩，想强行把它彻底操开操熟，插成一个适合自己鸡巴的洞。那把刀早就被扔到了一边，兰斯的哭声越来越大，整个人都被撞得一耸一耸，他哪里挨过这样的刑罚，只记得克里斯那东西大得怕人，丝毫不知道它现在已经操到什么地方去了，腹腔里开始传来一阵阵尖锐的酸痛，他混乱地想那是弄伤了肠子，终于怕得抱住了这小空间内唯一的人，哭喊道：“求求你、求求你——”

克里斯不停反快，抽插渐渐有了节奏，抱着他的屁股啪啪地干他，隔着没有全部撕破的前裆布料揉捏兰斯始终瘫软的性器：“求我什么？”

“轻、呃啊啊——”

一记狠插直接噎住了后半截话，他的视线涣散开来，睁眼望着天花板在晃，呜呜地叫了几声没什么含义的词句，在身上人短暂地停下来剥光他衣服时也没什么反应。克里斯操得太狠，用“横冲直撞”来形容也不为过，兰斯浑身赤裸地被重新放回台子上的时候抽搐了一下，没有把腿合拢的意图。有一部分是因为它们似乎合不上了。他眨了眨眼睛，以为这就快结束了，但克里斯只是把他往外拖了拖，让他上半身躺在衣服堆里屁股悬在外面，然后又楔住了他，性器顺畅无阻地一插到底。

兰斯猛地张开嘴，舌尖不受控地伸在外面颤抖。克里斯便把它当做了一个邀请的新号，托着他的后腰把他抬起来一点，毫不犹豫地叼住了他的舌尖又舔又吸。上下两张嘴发出来的水声都同样淫靡，被侵犯的人像是突然被唇齿的攻占拎回了一点意识，想都不想地用力咬了下去。

血腥味立时在口腔中弥漫开来，克里斯疼得打了个哆嗦移开嘴，迷惑地蹭了蹭唇，看到手上的血时才沉下脸来，性器慢慢地抽到穴口不动了。与此同时兰斯也反应了过来，脸上浮现出恐惧的神色，他慌乱地摇着头往后躲，哀求地望向身上的人：“等一下，等、我错了……”

克里斯扬起手。兰斯犹豫了短短的一秒就抬起屁股试图迎合，但紧接着，那重重的一巴掌就响在了他的左胸上。

兰斯惊呆了，滞了好几秒才想起来叫。克里斯打起人来丝毫不留情面，他胡乱地躲了躲，实在不知道怎么办，就只好一只手攥住了不远处的水龙头。哭腔被憋在嗓子里，又被第二下右胸传来的刺痛彻底打了出来：“呜啊！”

克里斯打完这两下就双手拧住了他的乳头，模样像是拉着烈马的缰绳，他向上一扯，粗长的鸡巴又操了进来。兰斯哭叫着挣扎，克里斯一边操一边迎着穴里的节奏一下下地打他的两胸，是他闻所未闻见所未见的性爱的做法，他怎么躲都躲不开，怎么求都没有用，胸部渐渐危险地肿起来，变成两团一碰就痛的水红色软肉。他一低头就看到自己挺翘的乳尖和来回没入体内的水淋淋的巨物，终于绝望地瘫下去哭号起来，听到克里斯冷笑道：“鸡巴没什么精神倒是奶子涨得这么大，你他妈还真是天生的荡妇。”

兰斯很想骂一句那是你这个变态打出来的，但残存的意识警告他不能再激怒对方了。他“呃呃”地胡叫两声就抱住了克里斯的随便什么地方——脖颈还是肩膀他都弄不清了，那根阴茎越发富于技巧地在他的深处顶弄，带来的感觉令他头晕目眩，疼痛依然存在，但后穴开始涌出肠液，他的性器也令他惊恐万分地抬起头。这个反应似乎取悦了强奸犯。他被折起腿来操，克里斯很有善心地撸了撸他半勃的茎体：“爽到了？别告诉我你是被打硬的。”

他的语气里是满满的嘲弄，但兰斯却顾不上那么多了。陌生的快感令他窒息，他觉得自己就像一块软肉被一根铁棍来回地磨开撞开蹂躏开，在快要被玩烂了的时候却突然品出了一点不一样的味道，他大声哭着拱动身子，把克里斯逗笑了：“真的吗，小漂亮？你真的喜欢被操？”

他秉承着最后的自尊没有点头，不过那倒也没什么用，克里斯长长地抽出到头，然后弯折起他的身子，让他清清楚楚地看到交合的部位，重而快地向深处一埋，直接撞得他向后晃去。兰斯的叫声又长又尖，带着哭腔和爽意摇着头，穴肉发起媚来水波似的往入侵的硬热上缠，在激烈的交合中呻吟了好一会才找回自己的声音：“克里斯——呜呃、呜呜，怎么、怎么会——”

克里斯的抽插狂乱而有力，他正到关键处懒得听兰斯问些乱七八糟的，一把捂住身下人的嘴，另一只手无从发泄地胡乱掐住涨红的乳肉一阵狠捏，听着一迭声闷闷的哭喘，便最后向前操了一操，死死地抵着他射在了还自顾自地抽搐着的肠肉上。

兰斯爽得一蹬腿，就连叫声都变了调地又尖又细，像个被捅穿的妓女。克里斯扑上去叼住他的乳头，砸吧着吸吮，抱着他缓了好一会才慢慢地把软下来的阴茎抽出来，贴着他仍旧发红的胸乳笑道：“小看你了，没想到第一次就跟个婊子一样。”

兰斯没有动。那个原本只是个紧绷的小点的后穴此时张合着，被操得合不拢闭不上，周遭挂满了滑腻的肠液和精液。他刚刚没有射，身前的性器只流了些水，还半硬着，克里斯伸下去摸了摸，“啧”了一声：“要射吗？”

兰斯机械地点头。然后身上的热源离开了，克里斯去一旁台子上的背包里翻找着什么，他没有费神去看。半分钟后他的强奸犯回来了。克里斯手里拿着两个椭圆形的东西，上面的电线还连着一个遥控器，兰斯看了好一会才意识到那是什么，一反应过来他就惊慌地挣扎着摇了摇头：“别……”

那是两个跳蛋，不大不小，塞进他被操软操化的穴里很合适。他闭上眼睛抵抗这种在他的印象中饥渴的女孩才会用的东西，但它们还是毫无阻碍地被湿热柔软的穴肉吸进去了，一截白色的电线和遥控器挂在外面。克里斯亲了一下他的嘴唇，同时按开了两个开关。

兰斯精疲力尽地嘶声哀叫起来。那两个圆球在他体内以可怖的频率疯狂震动着，撞在一起时还会相互影响更加激烈地弹跳，克里斯一点过渡都没给他，兰斯两眼发直，觉得自己马上就要死在这里，在狭窄的台子上嗓子发哑地哭喊，手指求饶地绞紧克里斯的衣摆，几乎破了音。克里斯慢慢地对着他有一搭没一搭地抚摸自己的龟头，拇指插进兰斯大张的嘴里搅了搅：“渴吗？”

兰斯哪里是渴，他几乎是快要脱水了。后穴一直在不间断地淌出欲液，他急切地含着男人的手点头，下一秒就被揪着头发按在了洗手池上，克里斯漫不经心地拨开水龙头，清澈的水流源源不断地浇在几乎被玩昏了的人的下颌上：“喝吧。”

兰斯顾不得那么许多，立刻伸出舌头去舔面前的水柱，像一只虚弱的猫科动物用舌头卷水喝，不顾一切地试图缓解嗓子里烧灼的苦楚。跳蛋还在甬道内不断地震动，他喝到一半就发出含糊的咕噜咕噜的呻吟，克里斯一把关了水扯开他，虚软的人又被按回原处，兰斯呜咽着挺胯，克里斯插进一根手指顶了顶那两颗跳蛋，他就尖叫一声，双腿夹住对方那有力的手臂射了出来。

高潮后的穴肉敏感得要了他的命。兰斯身体先于意识地挣扎惨叫，求了好一会大脑才后知后觉地反应过来是自己要受不了了，眼泪斑驳地爬了满脸，两条抽搐个不停的大腿绞着克里斯的手臂不放。许是看他快要昏过去了，克里斯终于好心了一回，抽出手按下去，体内的折磨才总算是戛然而止。

兰斯完全瘫软了，含着两枚已经被焐热的静止的跳蛋，任由克里斯半蹲下去，验货似的扒开正一下下痉挛的穴口查看状况。

“不错。”克里斯讥讽地说，“是个好洞。”

他把一张薄薄的纸币卷成小筒，压着肛口不怎么客气地塞进后穴里。跳蛋还在里面，它几乎立刻就被溢出来的精液濡湿了，兰斯张合着嘴，无声地抽噎和咒骂，眼皮沉得睁不开。

那是克里斯花在他身上的第一美元。

TBC.


End file.
